Until We Meet Again
by Kaay-chan
Summary: One shot. Song fic. KuramaOC, mentioned Kuronue OC. Kurama comes back from a heist to find that something is terribly wrong.


Kay: I know I should be working on the last chapter of BbD,KbN, but I ran into Lita Kitsune on Gaia the other day (my username's kaay-chan for anyone who's interested) and we started up this whol debate about who's OC deserved Kurama more. Then today, on the way home from school today, I was listening to my iPod and "Hello" came on, and ♪ding ding ding♪ I was inspired. So yeah, Lita-chan, this is dedicated to you for partially inspiring me ♥

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, by Yoshihiro Togashi, nor do Iown the song"Hello," by Evanescence. Ionly own Kaika and Issui.

Warning: VERY sad. I advise you read this with a box of tissues close at hand.

♪Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play, again.♪

As I neared the den where Kaika and I lived, I could feel my pulse quicken. I had been away from my beloved for a week, and now I was finally coming home. But it was worth it, for the necklace I had stolen for her.

As I approached the den, a cold, uneasy feeling entered my stomach. Issui, Kuronue's mate, was there. I hadn't seen her since Kuronue died.

"Issui! It's been too long. Where's Kaika. I just got this really beautiful necklace for her. Can't you just see her wearing this?" Ignoring the feeling, I proudly held out the necklace; a gold chain with a ruby pendent that would enhance Kaika's fire abilities. I couldn't wait to see her wearing it.

"Kurama…I'm so sorry…"

♪Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to.♪

"No! She can't be!" Dead. She was dead. I clawed at the ground, tears streaming from my eyes. The necklace lay on the ground next to me, forgotten. I would never see her wearing it, now.

Scenarios of when I gave her the necklace had been running through my mind ever since I had stolen it for her. Never once had the thought crossed my mind that I wouldn't give her the necklace. That she wouldn't cry out in joy and throw her arms around me, thanking me for it. That she wouldn't kiss me with her sweet lips to express her gratitude towards me. Never once had the thought crossed my mind that she would be dead.

♪If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon, I know, I'll wake…  
From this dream.♪

_This isn't real. It's a dream. A nightmare!_ The thought ran through my mind continuously as we lowered my beloved's body into her grave. Her red-brown eyes were closed, as if in a peaceful sleep. I tried to convince myself that that was all it was. That she was just sleeping. Her red-gold hair framed her beautiful face, making her skin seem even paler than it really was. Around her neck was the pendent.

I was right. She did look beautiful.

"Kurama? Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," Issui held out a cup of a hot liquid. I knew from the smell that it was a tea made from a special herb that disabled a person from feeling sorrow if they consumed it.

"I don't need it."

"Kurama, please. Just drink it. It'll do wonders for you."

"I said I don't need it!" I knocked the cup from her hands before running off into the woods. Issui just stood there, staring after me as I ran off, the cup laying on the ground, while tears streamed from her eyes.

♪Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry.♪

"_Kurama-sama!"_

I ran, chased by the sorrow of what lay behind me. I could still remember the day I met her.

"_Please, make me you're apprentice. I promise I won't get in the way. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it, I swear!"_

She had been so desperate. She admired my skills as a thief and wanted to learn from the best. She had been so persistent about it, I had finally had to relent and say yes.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. In my grief, I had failed to notice the hunter that had been chasing me. The wound was minor, I wouldn't die from it. But I had to escape so I could return to the safety of my den. I transformed into my fox form for speed and rushed on, but as I had been transforming, the hunter had shot at my leg, and running was difficult. Still, I rushed on, until my leg finally gave away. The hunter aimed at the wound in my back, and I felt the weapon pierce my heart.

"_You realize it will be dangerous, do you not?"_

"_Like I give a damn. I live for danger. I'm not afraid to die."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, it is. Besides, if I do get killed, I'll just transform into soul form and escape to the human world. The bastard who thought he killed me wouldn't know what hit him if we ever met again!"_

As I felt my life draining away from me, Kaika's words echoed in my mind. _Soul form…human world…she's still alive! Kaika…my beloved…wait for me. We'll be together soon…_

Those were my last thoughts before I transformed into my soul form and escaped to the human world.

♪Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello, oh, I'm still here.  
All that's left of yesterday.♪

* * *

Kay: Waaaaaaaaaaah! This is so sad! And yet, happy, at the same time.

Josh: Bi-polar much?

Kay: ((ruffles Josh's hair)) This is my new muse, Josh (see bio). Isn't he cute? ♥

Josh: Hey!

Kay: Anywho, there is going to be a sequil, eventually, so keep you'r eyes peeled! Until we meet again, ja ne, and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
